Words on the Wall
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Six years after and Sarah finds words written on a wall. She loves the beautiful message and without thinking relies to it. I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters.


"So where are we going?" My friend Britt hadn't told me where we were going today. I was visiting her yet again this weekend at her school. I came here so often.

I came Friday after I got done with school, a two hour drive. I was then woken up early on Saturday by her saying we were going to this really cool place.

"You will see! I love it; it has a magical vibe to it!"

I signed looking out the window of her beat up red car. We were somewhere in downtown. It was more of an old-fashion style with buildings all connecting.

She then stopped and attempted to parallel park the car at a parking meter. "I can never do this!"

I laughed. Out of all my friends I was the only one that could parallel park. It had to do with my dad. He made sure I could. He had said it would have been an embarrassment if a child of his couldn't parallel park. A little sadness crept in at the thought of my dad but was pushed away when Britt yelled, "YIPPEEE!"

She got out of the car and started to put coins in the meter. I stood there watching her. "Where are we going?"

She smiled and shook her head. I know I should be used to being taken to random places when hanging out with my best friend but still I like knowing things. If things didn't make sense it would bother me to no end. It was like that stupid Labyrinth, I was so fascinated by it and the characters in the book but when I wished away my brother things didn't make sense anymore. Well one thing for sure, that mysterious Goblin King.

Britt grabbed my hand and starting to drag me to shop. I looked up at the sign as we started to enter. It read 'Tween the Stars. _What kind of place is this?_

We entered the building. The smell of tea and coffee touched my nose. I looked around the tea house. It wasn't your normal one. I have been to a few different tea and coffee houses but this was far from the old lady cozy ones. This had an artistic flair. All over the walls were scribbles and drawings. I looked at a nearby table and saw it too was covered in scribbles in various colors of permanent marker.

"See doesn't it have some cool vibe?"

"It has something!" I still was not sure what to think about this place.

"Go pick out a seat somewhere! I'll order you some tea."

I nodded and walked to the back of the tea house. It was something. I found some overstuffed flowery chairs. I sank into the chair. It was cozy and smelt like old coffee.

Britt came a few moments later. She handed me my hot Earl Gray tea. I gave a little chuckle. Britt knew me well. I loved Earl Gray tea, mainly because Captain Jean Luc Picard.

"So this is an interesting place. How did you find it?" taking a sip of my hot tea.

"Well. You know the guy I told you about."

Then it hit me. The guy she had a crush on most likely worked here. "Are you being a creepier again?"

Britt laughed, "Sarah! You are so cruel!" taking a sip of her coffee. I waited then she looked up at me, "Why do you have to be right! But wait till you see him! He's so gorgeous."

"Oh dear!"

"What about you, my Sarah darling? You creeping?"

"No, not in the way you are. I just creep on my friends and scare them."

"Hey I got use the bathroom. Be right back."

Britt left. I looked around again at the work on the walls. There were quotes from Supernatural, Spiderman, and Harry Potter in our little corner.

"Sarah!"

I jumped and screamed at the sound of my name.

"Still jumpy I see."

I turned around and saw an old friend of mine from High School, "Hey Caleb!" Looking at him I noticed he had a black apron around his waist, "You work here?"

He laughed and nodded. "What are you doing in town? Don't you go to school in the 'Ville still?"

"Yeah I'm visiting a friend for the weekend."

I noticed that Britt was coming back into the room. She stopped and stared at Caleb. Her face turned a bit red. _ Caleb! That's the guy!_

"Hey Britt! I didn't know you were friends with Sarah!" He smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah."

I was holding back a laugh. I couldn't believe it. I rose from the chair. "Hey I'm going to go to the restroom real quick. I'll be back."

I whispered to Britt, "Talk to him."

She gave me one of her looks and I made my way through the maze like halls of the tea house to the restroom.

xxxxx

I expected the bathroom to be cleared from the scribbles that were around the rest of the tea house but I was wrong. I was staring at this elegantly sliver glittery written passage:

I miss your presence, your raven hair, and your beautiful eyes. I miss us dancing. It made me feel important; worth something. But you said your words and left me broken.

I've been trying to make my way back to you but it's a hard road out of underground, and the journey to win your trust and love is long. The passing of every mile must be earned.

But hear me and hear me very well when I tell you these words: I will never stop walking and I will never stop fighting for you. The devil himself will hear my cry and fear my undying dedication to you and the three most important words I ever learned and never dreamed of are: I love you.

And if it shall be that when I arrive at your step I have yet to earn a life of happiness with you, then I will go back to the beginning and take the walk, again and again, until we're together or I die.

Everything has a price and every man a price to pay to make right what once went wrong.

This is my penance.

This is my fate.

I will not complain.

I will not falter.

I will continue down this road with only my shadow to keep me company for I left my heart in your care. Only you can make me whole once more. Only you can take what I've become and turn it into something more than itself. You are the artist and I am the clay with which you will change all that I am, for better or worse. And I will let you change me without a second's hesitation or doubt.

Have faith in me, for when I'm through the earth above and below will burn just like my love for you and the sky will echo with the roar of these words;

My words to you precious:

I LOVE YOU. I NEED YOU.

I was just staring at it reading it over and over again. Tears were forming in my eyes. It was beautiful. The guy who wrote it was in pain for this girl. I then noticed that it was signed with a single letter, J, and slightly under that was a phone number written in the same elegant writing.

Without realizing what I was doing I had my cell phone out putting the number in my phone. I created a new message:

**Hey. I read the thing you wrote in Tween Stars. It's beautiful. **

I closed my phone. I looked again at the message written there. I wanted to keep it somehow. I realized I had my camera in my bag. I never went anywhere without it anymore. Feeling a bit stupid I took a few pictures of it then made my way back to Britt.

I smiled when I noticed Britt and Caleb still taking. It was clear to me that the affection was mutual. He left Britt and I and went back to work.

"Did you get lost?"

I laughed, "Well sort of. I found a passage written in the bathroom and really liked it."

Britt got excited, "Which one?"

I didn't answer her cause I noticed my phone was playing "My Immortal" quite loudly. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. It was from the person who wrote the passage.

**Thanks. It's meant for someone special to me that I lost and can't find. **

I looked at the message. I wanted to write something in return. Britt was eyeing me. I showed her the picture of the passage and told her I texted the number underneath it.

"This is so beautiful! You texted the number! And that is the reply!"

I nodded. I knew what I wanted to write.

**Maybe I could help you find her? **

xxxxxx

I was back in my room in the house at school. My roommates were out. I texted them I was back. It was good to be back. I started to unpack my stuff that I brought to Britt's.

I loved living off campus this year. It was quite nice to have a room to myself again. I meet my housemates last year at school. They were good at keeping the house itself clean and well kept. I heard my phone go off.

**I guess I could use some help. **

"I thought you forgot about texting me," I said to my phone.

I replied: **How can I help? **

**She has dark brown hair and green eyes. She moved recently. **

I frowned at the message, "Dude that really doesn't help!"

**OK That doesn't help. Name? Age? Body type? **

This guy was going to be difficult. "You are probably the only person who ever contacted him about the message."

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I was thinking it was the guy calling but it wasn't it was my stepmom.

"Hello, honey. How was going to Britt's?"

"It was good. I'll be home in a few weeks."

"Good I really miss you and so does Toby." She talked about how Toby liked school and the friends he had.

"How is work going for you, mom?" I started calling her mom since last year. Since my own mom rarely called or connected me anymore. My stepmom was also the closest thing I had to a parent anymore.

"Not bad. I wish you were home. It's so lonely here in this big house. I miss your dad." _There it was. Finally dad was brought up. _

"I do to. I only have one more semester left though. I'll be home soon. I miss him too. I think about him every day. It just isn't fair." Tears were staring to form again.

"I thought moving would help."

I sighed, "Me too."

"Well I got to pick Toby up from Steve's house. Oh I almost forgot you got a letter

Thursday from the old house I sent it to you. I'll call you later. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Okay. I still have to unpack. I love you." _A letter, most likely junk mail?_

"Love you too, hon. Bye"

I signed.

I looked at the phone there was a message waiting.

**Sarah Williams. I don't know how old she is now. **

I kept looking at the words. _My name_. Who was this? "There's thousands of Sarah Williams. It's quite a common name."

My phone went off again.

**Do you believe in true love? **

I replied: **What's your name? **

**Jareth. Do you believe in true love?**

"No it can't be. It can't be. What has it been? Six years!"

**Why don't you call? It'll be easier.**

I was getting tired from the drive. I didn't want to talk to Jareth if this was Jareth the Goblin King. I waited a few minutes. I was now on my bed.

**I'll call later. Night.**

"Good night then."

xxxxx

Ah Monday, time for school.

I grabbed the mail from the mailbox. Looking for the letter my stepmom had talked about. It was there. I opened the envelope. A note from the new owners slipped out saying that they found this in the mailbox a few days ago.

I grabbed the other letter and at once recognized the elegant writing.

Sarah,

I know I shouldn't be writing to you. But since you left I couldn't get you out of my head. I hoping just hoping that maybe you feel or even felt the same thing for me. Can you believe I am actually at lost for words? Me, the Goblin King, at lost for words to write to you.

I want to talk to you. I need to. I've been trying to talk to you for some time now but I've been nervous. I remember your words as though it was yesterday. 'You have no power over me.' They haunt me in my dreams. You haunt me.

I wish to talk to you. I can't grant my own wishes but maybe just maybe you will grant it.

Forever yours because my heart is yours Sarah,

~Jareth

I was sitting at the kitchen table, rereading it. I couldn't believe it. The letter had to be lost in the mail because it had been quite some time since the move. Sarah looked at the date Jareth had written. It was from almost six years ago, only a few months after the Labyrinth.

I was sitting at the table in silence then out of the silence "Hang on a Moment" started singing.

With a deep sigh I answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Jareth. We've been texting."

There was no denying it that was his voice. I remember that voice from the Labyrinth, the smoothness of the British sounding voice.

"Yes. I know. So you are looking for this Sarah Williams."

"Yes. I am. You said you would help. I don't know to find her. I went to her house but she doesn't live there anymore and I guess hasn't for some time."

"You are in love with her." it wasn't a question just a fact.

"Yes. I tried to contact her for many years now. But she never contacted me."

"How? How have you been contacting her?" I remembered weird things that had happened but I also take it to be from other people. Last year was daises, my favorite flowers, there was a note wishing me happy birthday with great love.

"Little things like flowers, notes here and there."

"Why didn't you just come to her?"

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand. I offered her everything…."

"And she refused."

"Yes. She did. I tried to forget about her."

"Jareth, do you live close by Springville? I wish to talk to you in person. There is a tea shop here. It's called Val's Evening."

"Sure I can be there. I'll be in a green t-shirt. Around 4 work for you?"

"Yeah, that would."

I hanged up the phone. It was already 3. "What are you doing?"

"Well sounds like you are talking to yourself, Sarah."

I turned around and smiled at Shelby, "Yes that is exactly what I'm doing."

"So what is up?"

"I'm meeting up an old friend."

"Who?"

"He well a while ago asked me to marry him. I told him no."

"What! You never told me this!"

"I never told anyone."

"So what does he look like?"

I described Jareth or at least what I remembered from seeing him those six years. I described the ball the way he held me close. My heart was beating fast. I could feel the blush when I described his pants.

"Why did you say no? You seem to love him."

"What! I don't."

Shelby rolled her eyes at me, "Sure you don't. I have known you for a few years and never have I seen you act like this with any guy. He sounds like your true love."

xxxxxx

I was sitting in a dark corner in the tea house sipping some Earl Gray tea. I could see the entrance from where I sat waiting for a guy with a green t-shirt.

Then he came in. His long messy blonde hair sticking out in every direction, his piercing blue mismatched eyes scanning around for an unknown female that had called upon him. I was checking him up and down the mortal clothes even though they weren't his thing he still looked good in them.

"Over here Jareth."

He turned around trying to find who had just called out his name. _He still looks the same. It's like he barely aged._

He slowly approached the table. His eyes were down and didn't recognize me yet. I was sitting in the dark so he couldn't make out me easily.

"I was surprised you wanted to meet up."

I pushed over a cup of tea I had ordered for him, "It's a type of peach tea."

_Yeah buddy peach. But I didn't drug it. _I was holding back laughter.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I asked you here, so I needed to get something for you. I hear it is really good. I don't care much for peaches myself."

His raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the tea.

"So Jareth, I want you to tell me some things about your love for Sarah."

He took another sip of the tea and put it down and with a deep breath, "I love her more than anything. I would move the stars themselves for her. I have tried so hard to find her like I wrote I will continue till I find her or die."

"I don't want you to die." I moved closer to the light.

He saw me. His eyes brighten and his mouth was slightly open.

"Sarah! Is it really? Or am I dreaming again."

I reached out and touched his hand. No gloves this time. They were so soft. He was slightly shaking. I smiled up at him.

"I didn't want to believe it was me. I missed you."

He stood up pulling me up with him. He wrapped his hands around my face looking me right into the eyes with those mismatch eyes of his. His warm breath was intoxicating. My heart was beating faster. His closeness was wonderful.

"I love you more than anything. You broke my heart those many years ago."

We were so close. I could feel his heart pumping fast just like mine. I wanted to say something but couldn't find my voice. His lips were only a few inches away. If I stood on my tip toes just a bit my lips would be on his. The warmth from them would be so lovely. He must have seen the flash in my eyes because I could see a slit smirk on his face.

I didn't have to go on my tip toes to kiss him. He bent his head and his lips were on my mine. One of his hands went to my lower back pushing me closer. I took my hand and grabbed the back of his head deepening the kiss.

We finally broke from each other breathing hard.

We held each other in silence for a few moments. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I couldn't believe he was here with me.

"Yes." I said it firmly for I believed in it.

Jareth shook his head confused, "Yes to what?"

I smiled looking down at my feet then looking back up to his eyes, "Yes. I believe in true love, for that alone could have brought us back together. "

Jareth smiled and wrapped his arms around me and in puff of glitter we were gone from the tea house and back in mine.

He looked down at me his once lovely looking face now was fierce, "Why didn't you contact me sooner?"

"I didn't know you were trying to contact me. I was thought you hated me." I turned away from him.

"I did at first. But I realized I could never hate you. I feel in love with you so long ago. I've done everything you ever wanted. I tried so hard to find you since you moved. You have such a strong power over me it was hard but at times I could feel your presence. I knew you like tea houses. I tried to leave messages in the ones that you might visit. I could feel such a strong presence in Lawrence, so I wrote that message you found."

"I got your letter before you called." Still not facing him, I couldn't because I knew tears would come down my face if I did.

Jareth laughed, "I figured it got lost. I sent that so long ago."

"How long ago has it been for you? For me it has been six."

Jareth sighed, "Almost 100 years. And it's been hard." I turned around. His eyes were sad. Something was bothering me about him but I couldn't tell what it was.

"You aren't king any more are you?"

Yet another sign, "I've lived Aboveground now for a year. So I don't know if I'm considered king anymore. Or if my kingdom still even exists.'

I stared at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had given up so much just to find me! I sat on the edge of the couch still in shock at what he just told me.

"What are you going to do?" It wasn't really a question directed to him, more towards me. I wanted to be with him but I couldn't leave my stepmom or my brother, they needed me too. I was almost done with school too.

"Sarah, I…I don't know. Come away with me." I looked at his pleading eyes. This wasn't the Jareth I knew from the Labyrinth this was the broken form of him. This was all that was left of him after all those years. This is what I had done to him. I remembered the brokenness in his face when I said my words but I thought it was because I won and he didn't.

"I can't. Don't you see that I can't."

His face got hard showing no emotion and anger was starting to enter his eyes. But I continued, "I love you but I can't leave my brother and stepmom. They need me as well."

The phone rang. I didn't move to answer it. I was going to let it go to voicemail.

In a hard voice he told me to answer it. I did.

"Hello."

"Sarah. This is Britt. I just had a weird dream." I wanted to tell her this wasn't a good time for telling me her dreams while I was having issues with my own.

But in my silence she continued, "You were in it. And so was this really hot guy with funky eyes and blonde hair." I looked up at Jareth. He was just standing there waiting for me to finish.

"He loves you and wanted you to marry him but you refused. I don't know why. He has some magical vibe to him that made me drool. But he came to find you to ask you again. I was so upset that you didn't know what to do. So I told you don't refuse him."

"Why not?"

"He's your true love. He only comes once and you are lucky that he came multiple times you just never saw it."

"It's true. But I don't want to leave my family."

"What! If you saw the guy you would. I know how important family is to you but Sarah this guy he's well…"

"I understand. Weird dream."

Britt laughed on the other end, "Well that's all. Talk to you later."

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Jareth looked up at me when I said that. I blushed. I didn't know what I was doing.

"Yeah but wait are you getting married?"

"I don't know yet. You called at a weird time."

'Why in the hell did you answer?"

"He told me to." Jareth's eyes had a ray of hope. He slowly approached me.

"Put him on the phone!"

I looked up and smiled at Jareth, "She wants to talk to you." handing the phone over to him.

"Hello"

There was a pause. I could hear Britt's voice she was yelling at him but I couldn't make out the words.

"No I haven't yet but I'm going to again."

He closed the phone and looked at me.

"I love you Sarah. I should have said that before you left."

"I wouldn't have understood. I didn't understand. I was too young."

He sighed, "I know you were but I was too impatient. I wanted to be with you."

He approached me and then knelt down, "Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy started to enter my eyes but before I could reply all of my roommates entered the door. Seeing Jareth on one knee holding my hands with me near tears made them stop in their tracks.

Jareth signed and in voice that I could only hear, "Must I get interrupted so much when I'm saying something intimate to you?"

Ignoring the audience, I bent down and kissed him with a passion that should only be allowed in private. I broke away and said, "Yes."

xxxxxx

Jareth got up from the ground and held me close. He kissed me softly, "You have made me the happiest man alive."

I looked over to my roommates standing there in shock and smiled. Then a loud bang made us all jump.

"Kingy is getting Lady! Kigy is getting Lady!"

About thirty goblins were dancing and shouting around the small living room. My roommates' faces went from shock to completely scared by the site of glitter and armor clad goblins dancing around the room.

"What in the Underground is going on?" I saw the Jareth that I once saw in the Labyrinth. He was whole once more.

A little fox came towards him. It looked like Sir Didymus but I could tell it was not. He spoke in a shaky voice, "When you left to find Lady Sarah, time froze for us. We cannot exist without there being a ruler so since you were absent somehow time froze for you."

"Very well but how are you all here now!"

"When Lady agreed to marry thee it broke time. And we wanted to celebrate."

Jareth groaned, "Very well. Return for now, I'll be back in a moment."

The goblins and the little fox disappeared leaving no remains that they were even in the room.

One of my roommates came over with terror still on their face, "What on earth is going on?"

Jareth smiled and with a twist of his wrist a crystal appeared which he then threw at the ground in front of my roommates. In a cloud of glitter they were gone.

"What did you do!" I shouted.

"Reordered time, they will be coming in the door in a few seconds. That way my goblins don't scare them to death again."

I laughed. I couldn't stop. Jareth started laughing. We looked at each other and couldn't stop for we were both too happy.

My roommates reentered the room still stopping when they saw Jareth and I in a fit of laughter. Shock was still on their faces. We managed to finally stop.

"I'm getting married!" It was the only thing I could say.

xxxxxx

My stepmom was sad that I would be leaving but when she saw how much I loved Jareth she realized it was meant to be. Toby somehow remembered him.

"You remind me of the babe."

Jareth smiled at him, "What babe?"

I didn't understand what was going on. Somehow there was a private joke between the both of them.

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"Power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do!" Both just started laughing.

xxxxx

After the wedding Aboveground we returned back to the Underground to yet another wedding feast.

I'm happy with my husband. We have our hard times but our love for each other is strong. I am now the Goblin Queen, which is quite a task but I couldn't have wished it any other way.

And so ends this chapter of my life. What awaits me down the road? I do not know exactly but one thing is for sure. Jareth will always be there with me.

And true to his word on the bathroom wall: earth above and below will burn just like my love for you.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review if you like. <strong>


End file.
